OverHeated
by mesplinda
Summary: Contains SHOUNEN AI. SasoDei Sasori x Deidara. Slight Crack Fluff. Sasori may come off as grumpy, but is willing to help a friend in need. Sometimes the sun can really affect a person.


**Over-Heated**

Pairing: Sasori/Deidara  
Warnings: PG. Crack or Fluff, maybe both! Ack!  
Length: 905 Words

A cool breeze whistled as it blew through the white curtains of the half-opened window and kissed his skin. He readjusted himself on the mattress to get comfortable against the crisp, pale blue sheets at his back. Everlasting heat was radiating from his body, and he took comfort in the chilled, dusky atmosphere. The touch was pleasantly cold as well.

Fingertips traced down his arms and down his legs in circular motions that made him shiver. The contact massaged a cooling sensation into his flesh. He sighed in contentment, and the other man grunted disapprovingly.

"Sasori-danna," he whined, "Don't go so slow, un."

"Don't complain," Sasori grumbled back. He gripped Deidara's arm hard to accent his point.

"_Fuck_," the blonde hissed back. He regained himself and flashed a grin, adding in jokingly, "Be gentle with me, Sasori-danna, un!"

"...Keep quiet. And don't squirm so much." Sasori's frown deepened as he tried to concentrate on his task. "If you would stay still, this would all get done quicker."

"But it hurts, un," came the impishly mumbled reply.

"I could just leave you to finish up on your own."

"No, un!" Deidara protested playfully, running a hand through his bangs, "That's no fun."

"Hmm," Sasori exhaled angrily. He eyed Deidara with a slight, narrowed glower and then continued on.

The younger man leaned back into the pillow and shut his eyes with a halcyon flutter. "Feels nice, un."

"..."

"Hey, don't stop!" His eyed opened after a moment and he sat up swiftly in the bed. He and Sasori were practically nose to nose as a result.

Deidara imitated a dejected pout. "I told you I'd stop if you didn't pipe down," Sasori reminded, amusement perhaps concealed by the black kerchief tied at the back of his head. He then added, "It's done anyways." Promptly, he tossed the aloe vera ointment aside. Deidara made a grab for it and caught it mid-throw.

"But it still hurts, un."

"It's your own fault for getting sunburnt. Really, of all things..."

"It wasn't my fault, un." Deidara crossed his reddened legs carefully and played with the waistband of his dark boxers. Sasori let out an irritated sigh, as if dealing with a child unwilling to go to bed.

"If you would've worn your hat like I told you too… But no, you wouldn't even wear your cloak."

"I was _hot_," Deidara defended. He leaned forwards on the mattress as he rested a cheek in his hand. Sasori inched backwards in response.

"And I told you that this would happen if you kept walking around practically naked."

Deidara's mouth formed a roguish smile, and his tone took on a similar feel. "But don't you like me, Sasori-danna, un?"

The puppet crafter griped under his breath – something about a 'lack of shame' – and leaned to get off the bed. Deidara pulled him back by the sleeve, before his feet could even touch the wooden floorboards.

"Wait," he commanded, clearly amused at the frustration showing in Sasori's glare as he sat back down. "You forgot a spot, un."

"Oh?" the man grumbled with mocked interest. Deidara's smile brightened at the slight attention. He brought his face up close to the other's.

"My cheeks," he informed brightly. Sasori's eyebrow twitched as those blue eyes squinted shut and Deidara added with mirth, "…un!"

The older man nearly growled as he grabbed the bottle back. "Remind me again why I have to do this."

"I told you already," Deidara began, watching Sasori dispense more of the soothing substance onto his palm. "It gets in my mouths... on my hands... un."

His voice slowly tapered off as Sasori's fingers gently rubbed the cool substance against his more-than-sun kissed cheeks. Their eyes gradually drifted into a locked contact, and Deidara was thankful that his face had already been flushed. A new warmth washed through him that was different than his burn.

A finger slid down his scorched nose, and the contact left. Deidara kept watching him as he glanced down and capped the container. Sasori broke the pleasant silence that had washed over them by asking gruffly, "Happy now?"

Deidara's lips curled upward, and he leaned in so that their foreheads were an inch or two apart. "…un."

Lightly, he placed a warm kiss on Sasori's forehead before quickly rocking back with a gleeful smirk. The man stared back at him, and, trying not to let it become _too _unnerving, Deidara laughed, "You don't have to look so angry."

Daring to further test his boundaries, he brought their faces close again and coyly lifted the fabric covering the rest of his partner's face. A hand was quick to stop his.

"I think," Sasori started, "the sun has gotten to you a bit more than I thought."

Deidara leaned back onto his elbows and simpered, "Right, right."

Sasori's voice seemed a little less hard as he got up and began padding towards the door. "It'd be best if you just rested for now. We'll head out tomorrow."

"Okay then, Sasori-danna," Deidara anwered as he watched the man turn the knob, "See you tomorrow, un. I can always try then. You didn't try to kill me, after all." He winked when the man glanced back.

"Sure," Sasori muttered sardonically before shutting the door. Although his brows had still been furrowed, Deidara liked to think there was a small smile hidden under that cloth. _'Yep, I can always try tomorrow, un.'_


End file.
